The Matchmaker's Love
by Black Xavier
Summary: Follow Belle, a new villager in Mineral Town, as she tries to get over her past, play the role of a matchmaker for the ladies in town and fall inlove herself.
1. The Matchmaker

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic about Harvest Moon so I hope you'll support. The villagers and places are based on Harvest Moon Back to Nature in playstation 1. Please give it a chance. **

The Matchmaker 

A beautiful young girl was sitting on a chair in the library, silently reading a book the librarian had recommended her to read. She had soft and straight shoulder-length dark blue hair, deep beautiful emerald eyes, light complexion and red lips. She had a warm and calm aura surrounding her.

She had reached page fifty within three minutes and was currently enjoying herself. She took her eyes off the book and looked at the librarian.

The librarian was a shy and quiet young girl. She had dark black hair which was always braided and her dark eyes staring off dreamily at a guy in the library.

The young girl looked at the guy the librarian was staring at. It was a serious looking boy wearing a cap. She giggled.

A few minutes passed by and the boy had left. The librarian sighed deeply and shook her head to get the blush off her face. The young girl walked over to her.

"Oh Mary, I can't believe you missed the chance to talk to him again!" she said to the shy librarian.

"I... I can't do it." Mary sighed again. "I don't think I'm as good as you are when you talk to the guys, Belle."

Belle smiled kindly at her, "You can do it Mary, and I know you can!"

"But he doesn't even notice me..." she sighed again.

"Stop sighing! You're discouraging yourself!"

"... I can't help it..."

"Everything will turn out right, Mary, I know it. Anyway, I have to go!"

"Thanks anyway, bye, Belle!"

Belle went straight to Mother's Hill and lied down on the fields, the flowers surrounding her. She sighed.

"Mary has to become more confident and talk to that guy if she wants him to notice her... judging by Gray's looks and personality, he seems to be as shy as Mary is... if that's the case, I'll just have to do some makeovers on Mary's looks but her personality must remain the same. And then..."

"Playing as matchmaker again, Belle?" a voice had suddenly said.

Belle sat up and looked at the girl standing next to her.

"Oh, hi, Elli." Belle smiled at the dark brown eyed brunette.

"Now you're helping Mary." Elli sat down beside Belle and smiled.

"Well, she is my best friend. Of all the matchmaking I've made, she's the one who's the hardest."

"Well, thanks for helping me get together with doctor, anyway."

"No problem. I've been doing lots of these things back in my old hometown."

"You know... I've been thinking..."

"What?"

"You help ladies a lot with their love lives while you yourself don't have one. But you seem to have an expertise at this. How are you able to do these things? I mean, you don't have a love life yet you know a lot of love."

Belle's smile faded and her eyes looked as if she was about to cry. She lied back down on the grass.

"Well, Elli, I don't really like to talk about it..." Elli noticed the sadness in her voice.

"I see... um, I think I'll go now."

"Uh-huh..." and Elli left.

Belle thought about what Elli had said. She had an expertise at this yet she herself doesn't have a love life of her own. Belle released a fake laugh.

"Ha... I _had_ one."

Then tears started falling down her cheeks.

**Well, that's about it for chapter 1. I hope you like it and review! )**


	2. Past is a Past

**Thank you for those who reviewed and for the tips too! Thank you really, I appreciate it! I really hope you'll continue reading this story!**

Past is a Past

It was a beautiful spring day and Belle was once again in the library. She was talking to Mary.

"Oh, Belle, you're such a great help! Even if it's a little thing, it means a lot to me!" Mary said excitedly.

"So tell me what happened." Belle said, smiling.

"Because of all your encouragements, I was able to talk to Gray! Well, he was looking for this particular book and I came up to him to ask him what kind of book he was looking for. It was about forging tools. I lent him a book and he actually smiled at me!"

"Well, when it comes to love, even the littlest thing means a lot, doesn't it?" Belle smiled again. "It's a good beginning"

"Oh, you are so much of an expert!" Mary hugged Belle. "Those twenty ladies you helped back then must be so grateful to you."

"Suppose so." Belle turned her gaze to the floor.

"Where do you get all these?" Mary asked, bending down to look at Belle's eyes.

"What?" Belle raised an eyebrow at Mary.

"The advises. It looks as if you've experienced them yourself."

Belle froze in her spot. Mary noticed the tension and sadness in her best friend.

"Belle?" she asked concernedly.

"Uh, I gotta go." Belle avoided Mary's eyes as she stood up.

"Oh... okay." But Mary knew that there was something about Belle she had been hiding. She watched as Belle left. "I wonder why she keeps her past a secret."

Belle went back to her home which was located beside the Blacksmith. There was an empty house there and she bought it. She flopped on her soft bed in her room and began to think about her past.

_It was a very rainy night and I was still in the supermarket far away from my house. I came there to buy groceries but it started to rain so I was stuck there. I stayed at the porch of the supermarket, staring up at the sky and waiting for the rain to stop. I was soaking wet when all of a sudden, an umbrella covered me from the rain. I looked at the owner and saw a handsome young man about my age smiling at me. He was new in the village and he saw me. He made friends and asked me where the beach was. Then I told him and in return, he walked me back home. I didn't see him since._

_One day, I was at the basketball court with a few friends. I saw that guy again playing with some of my best guy friends. He seems to have forgotten who I was though. I watched him and I immediately grew a crush on him. Everyday I fell more and more for him. His gorgeous smile, calm demeanor and kind attitude. He was the dream boy of every girl. Soon I fell in love. But a love only from a distance._

_Then as if my dreams came through, he approached me and talked with me. We became good friends and he finally remembered that we met before. Soon we were best friends. I kept my feelings inside though. I was happy even if we just stayed friends. But every night I wished he loves me back._

_Yet another wish come true, he confessed that he loved me. That was like the happiest day of my life. Of course, I told him I loved him too. He gave me my very first kiss and that's when we became a couple. Those days were the happiest of my life, being with him. We had fun, we laughed together, we played and even had several dates together. I thought I was the happiest woman alive. Even the littlest things he did mattered the most to me. _

_But I guess happiness never do last forever. We had been together only for three months and I saw my world shatter. I caught him cheating on me. He was passionately kissing another woman who I recognized as one of my best friends. She grinned at me and he didn't even seem to notice I was there until I muttered his name. He stared at me for a while and then started to say nonsense sentences that explained nothing at all. The girl hugged him closely and kissed him from the ear down to his neck. Then she grinned at me. He continued to say sorry over and over again but his eyes showed that he was glad we were over. I left and cried the whole day. I didn't recover for two years. It was far too painful._

_When I finally left my moping around, I became who I was before. Except the fact that I became a heartthrob. All the boys liked me but I liked no one of them because none of them could replace him. I learned to read boys' personality by the way they dress and carried themselves. And that's when I decided to play matchmaker. _

_I helped one of my friends and it was a success. The rumors spread and more and more ladies came for me to help them. All were a success. Even though I was actually the reason the boys don't notice them, I made a way for them to fall for others instead. One day, an awfully familiar girl came to me. She recognized me as well. It was the girl _he_ was making out with. She told me he left her when he heard about me being a heartthrob. Although it hurt me so much, I played my way to get them together again._

_So far I've helped twenty ladies including Elli and that girl and I don't even ask for a payment. I simply don't want them to experience the same hardship I did. _

Tears began falling down Belle's face. She wiped them out and sat up. She smiled. She had been hiding in that smile for a long time now. Then she stood up and peered through the window.

Releasing a fake laugh she said, "Ha... the past is a past."

**Well, that's all for Chapter 2, Past is a Past! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
